


The feeling

by wanderervn



Category: Arena of Valor (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderervn/pseuds/wanderervn
Summary: "Nakroth never expected there would be such an unbearable guy in the Abyss. He and Zephys fought many times. However, he never win or lose. Instead, he gradually developed an inexplicable feeling." - A secret funfact of Nakroth - Tencent's Arena of Valor.





	The feeling

The mask with fearful teeth was rolling on the table. The unbent silver hair dropped on the white silky pillow. Tired Nakroth closed his eyes. The armor remained the same on his body, he was so exhausted that he did not bother to take it off and laid on the clean, neat bed.

_"I like you a lot."_

_Like?_ What did he mean? How such a mischievous guy like him could say those words?

The closed eyelid suppressed every stream of thoughts in his mind. Just a while ago, when the two of them finished the training session, Zephys hugged his shoulders and whispered in his ears those words. Nakroth suddenly felt something strange sprouting in his heart.

Could he blame that this feeling was due to the dark lava flowing above the sky of this Underground Castle, or was it because the training today had lasted a little longer than usual?

  
Or... was it because Zephys standing so close to him, so intimate that he suddenly noticed the scent of musk from his body took over his sense of smell?

From when… he has started developing an inexplicable desire to enjoy more the smell of sweat on that tall body...

"Let go of me. I'm tired today." - Nakroth pushed the Zeph’s arm over his shoulder. "I will be back to my room."

The amethyst eyes slightly showed the disappointment. "So, we postpone telling the yesterday story? I am looking forward to giving you more interesting details.”

Zephys twisted his body while Nakroth was watching at each muscle tension on those solid arms. The attentiveness of the ruby eyes was covered safely under the gray mask. Quickly regaining his usual mocking face, Zephys patted his shoulder.

"Is it so tired? You should eat more, or you are always a little one."

"Leave me alone." - Nakroth stowed the blades, preparing to leave the training ground.

"Why? I worry about you."

"Stop. I have to go now. Goodbye."

He suddenly ran quickly in front of Zeph's surprised look.

Nakroth pressed his face on the pillow. _Damn it_. What the hell is this feeling? Why did his words keep running in his mind like a sly snake? He did not want to break down by the kiss of the serpent, but it was better than to be tormented day and night because of those words.

"I can't. I have to fix it. Bullshit thinking!" Nakroth sat up, went to the desk filled with a large amount of papers. The candlelight shone on the pure white page he had just opened. It was told that writing down would help the mind become more clear, Nakroth eased himself that the words of that guy at that moment were signed on this page_. You would not make me confused anymore_. That night, the fifth candle was lit for the first lines of his diary.

However, the true feelings always have its way to tease the mind. Zephys, being unable to hide his surprise when several months later, Nakroth chose the tasks of dispatching to remote reconnaissance, completely separated from his legions. The Reaper found it extremely difficult to understand, and every weekend training was postponed by countless reasons sounding very convinced.

One day, Veera called him to her office.

"Maloch needs a statistic of the number of souls last month. The responsible person has gone on a mission. I wonder if you would help me."

"Your will is my order. But... isn't that the document in Nakroth's private room?"

The perverted smile bloomed on the delicate face of the female devil.

"So you cannot do that?"

"Of course not, my lady."

Zephys walked quickly to the West Tower, where Nakroth's room was at the end of a long hallway. Easily opening the door lock with a bit of the black magic, Zephys entered the large room. Different from what he had imagined before, the room was bright with elegant silver interior. A big, neat bed was covered with soft silk blankets. On the opposite wall displayed a large gilded mirror with delicate branches of sculpted flowers running around the edge of it. A pure scent filled all the room. Zephys stared at the radiant white vase on the corner of the desk. Some diligent little devil changed flowers every time the owner of this room was away. Feeling smooth velvet petals under his fingers, Zephys smiled thoughtfully, it was the kind of flower that Nakroth once told him, growing a lot in his hometown. The mind reminded him to concentrate on his assigned task, Zephys turned over all the papers on the table until a leather notebook caught his eyes.

=============================================================================

The Scarlet Army always complete their mission earlier than the deadlines set by Maloch. Their general, Nakroth, rode the horse, leading the victorious legion back. As usual, he ignored all meaningless celebrated parties, indifferently rebuffed and headed straight to his room. _I really need a warm bath and a soft bed now_. That was his only thought at that moment. Nakroth pushed the door of his room, unconsciously he stopped right there. There was something strange. Everything still looked the same but in the air there is a bit of a familiar scent. Musk. Nakroth rushed to his desk.

==============================================================================

"Zephys!"

He turned back in surprise because a voice resounded throughout the training ground. Zephys was practicing alone with the surrounding dummies. His face suddenly relaxed with a smile when he saw the other person.

"Nakroth! Long time no..."

"Why did you come to my room ?!" – Nakroth started moving forward in a wrath.

"I... was sent by Veera. Hey, calm down." - Zephys saw his chest being pushed very hard by the other one.

"I don’t care about your mission! Why the fuck did you touch my private belongings ?!" Nakroth screamed, under the mask, his voice was terrifyingly resounding.

"If you wanted to talk about the diary..."

"You son of a bitch!" - Nakroth rushed to see Zeph turning around to avoid his attack.

"It's just accidental! I think it's the statistic notebook! Hey, watch out!"

Zephys, in an amazingly quick reflex, held Nakroth’s waist in time as he was losing momentum to approach him. He had not yet been shocked to realize that the body in his arms wastrembling, moreover, Nakroth became completely silent. Zephys removed his gray mask. The scarlet eyes were glaring at him, imbued with both resentment and madness. He found himself strangely calm, his words were sometimes quicker than thoughts, but whenever being with this person, he allowed himself to deliver the foolish diction. Nevertheless, at that moment, the corners of his lips were slightly lifted.

"Are you afraid of revealing those thoughts about me, little one?" - he looked down on that disagreeable face.

And that day was the first time Nakroth had won the duel match. At least that was what he thought as he nervously put on the mask and ran away. Zephys was lying on the stone floor, one of his eyes began to ache due to the robust punch from the opponent. He gave a perverted smile and watched the dark lava curling in the sky. _Little one, I still won, because I successfully stole your first kiss._


End file.
